


Comfort

by galvanator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need someone to tell us that everything is gonna be ok, but for one night, that's just not enough for Eren and Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

It was like this after every expedition. Tired pleading eyes staring at whatever's before them. Everyone looked lost and so deep in thoughts of pain that hardly any words were spoken from anyone for a couple of days. People replayed scenes of their friends dying over and over in their head, not letting any room for the good thought that were seemingly non existent.

This was a ritual of sorts. It would be like this around the camp for a couple of days then everyone would go back to normal and we would push aside the memories of the ones lost and continue with our lives. But it was always the youngest of us that got hit the hardest. I was fortunate enough to go through enough tragedy in my younger years that dealing with death was not as unfamiliar to me.

I was sitting across from Armin, who's head was in his hands, silent tears dripping down into his untouched soup. I reached over the table and grabbed on of his hands, his head shot up instantly. "Go to bed. Its been a long day we all need rest." I tried comforting him. He nodded and stared back at me, "Are you gonna watch Eren tonight?" 

A light blush crept onto my cheeks. "Of course. He needs it, right?" I asked. Armin looked at me and to one of the many crying soldiers in the mess hall. "We all do..." He picked up his tray and began to leave. My eyes wandered over to the table next to me, it held all of the higher ranked soldiers and one titan shifter. Right as I looked, he did the same and held my gaze. Eren could never show signs of weakness in front of the higher ranked. Because of his ability, they held a close eye on him and he always wanted to seem in control of his emotions when they watched. 

But I knew. Just by looking at him, tonight he needed me, maybe just to cry on or to remind him that humanity still exists in us. He looked over at Commander Erwin and asked, "May I be excused?" Erwin looked at me then nodded, "Of course."

Eren stood up to throw the rest of his uneaten food away and I followed shortly after. Just before I got to the exit Erwin called me back over to him. Eren, who was already out the door, turned back and stared at me. I looked at him for a second before turning around to the table. "Yes sir." I greeted. Erwin looked over at the door "When Eren was taken out of his titan form today, he kept asking for you. Keep an eye on him for us." Erwin said. I nodded, trying to contain the blush that covered my cheeks. "Of course sir." I said, turning on my heal.

Once Eren saw me go towards him, he started walking again. I didn't have to say anything to know where we were going. By the time I reached his door, he was squatting in the center of his room, head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. I gently shut the door behind me and sat down in front of him. "Please...." He begged, "Tell me this is all a bad dream and I'm gonna wake up in a little bit.... Please tell me this is wrong..."

I reached over and hugged him and he fell to his knees. "It's ok.... we're ok..." I pleaded in his shoulder. His arms found their way around my back and clutched on to me, softly at first, then bone-crushing grip. "...Eren..." I squeaked. He softened up instantly and pulled away slightly to look at me. "I'm sorry... I forget the your a girl sometimes.." he said, finally easing up on the crying. I gave a slight smile and wiped away some of the tears still on his face. "It's ok... as long as your alive, I don't care how many bone crushing hugs I have to endure..." I said, trying to keep myself composed. Times like these didn't need two people crying in a helpless heap.

We sat there, I touched his face, tracing over every crevice and bump on it and occasionally wiping any tears that still managed to creep out. I jumped slightly when is warm hand found my face and gently rubbed his thumb over the pink scar. His expression changed from blank to apologetic. "Don't..." I said "You didn't mean to. It was an accident and everything is fine now."

He looked at me with the same hurting look. "I don't ever wanna hurt you again." His voice was so sincere that my cheeks turned red hot and there was nothing I could do to suppress it. Slowly, Eren started coming closer, and before I could realize what was happening, he kissed my scar. It was soft, and so light that it made me wonder if I was just imagining things now. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Slowly, he leaned his head in and kissed me, this time on my lips. It was light and gentle and sweet, but not for long.

His tongue pressed inside my lips, begging for entrance, and I gave it to him. Soon both of our tongues were exploring each others mouths with hot, wet, slobbery kisses. I pulled away for a second, trying to catch my breath. I rested my head on his, and we both stared into each others eyes letting out slight laughs with no humor behind them. He started kissing my jaw, leaving a trail of kiss down my neck and onto my collar bone. I moanded when he bit down on the sensitive skin on the crease of my neck. My hands became intertwined in his thick brown hair, rubbing his head and neck with slight force. It wasn't long before my lips found his again and we roughly let our tongues fight.

Eren shifted and put his legs out in front of him and pulled me over them and into his lap, so that we were sitting crotch to crotch. We continued kissing and let our hands explore all over. I rubbed his sides and over the deep indents of his chest, while his hands roamed my ass, having it gentle squeezes. But this wasn't enough for me, I needed it rougher and faster. I bucked my hips against his, and started grinding his ever growing erection. He groaned and threw is head back in exasperation. I kissed his neck and kept tracing over his chest with my hands, before he grabbed my ass and waist and stood up with me wrapped around him.

"I need you" he said. Staring into my eyes with a deep lust. "So do I" I responded. He brought his lips to mine and walked with me over to the bed, gently laying me down and beginning to climb over me. His warm body was above me, so I took the opportunity to grab at the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He obliged and began to unbutton mine. I helped him with the last few before he lifted me up to take the shirt off completely. Eren started kissing my neck again and started making his way down to my chest, kissing the skin above my bindings while I kicked off my boots. 

I started sitting up and he began unwrapping my bindings. "Are you sure, we can stop if you're not ok." He said. "I wanna keep going" I reassured him. Finally they were all off and my bare chest was in front of him. He just looked at me for a while. "Stop just staring..." I said, having to turn my head. He brought me closer and kissed my lips softly. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever seen..." He said.

He left small kisses down my chest the started kissing my breast. He left sloppy spit all over them and just as he flicked his tongue over my nipple, I moaned and started palming his clothed erection. He let a deep throaty moan out and gently bit my nipple once again. Once he got down to my hips, he started playing with the hem line of my pants. I quickly unbuttoned them and he pulled them off for me, along with my underwear. There I was, laying bare naked underneath Eren, with his intense gaze burning into every area on my body. I was so embarrassed, my cheeks were beat read and I couldn't even look at him. It didn't take words for me to understand what Eren wanted me to know. Slowly he stared kissing my stomach again, rubbing his hands down my bare thighs and getting closer to my womanhood. He kissed the inside of my thighs, leaving hickeys and sloppy kisses along them. Once he reached my center, he let his tongue graze the outside of it, causing me to curse out loud. "Shit... Eren.." I let out a breathy moan after, and with that he put his tongue all the way inside of me, licking all around and making me see stars.

"Mmmm... Mikasa, you taste so good..." He looked up at me, some of my juices flowing down the side of his face. Then I realized something that was going to change things. I sat up and he looked at me, hurt almost but followed me up. I started moving toward him so that our chest were together. "...Was I not good?" he asked, hurt. I shook my head fast then left a sweet kiss on his lips, tasting my self. "You were amazing... but I'm supposed to be comforting you..." I said, rubbing my hand down his ever growing boner. He started kissing me again and we both worked to take off his pants. Once he was in his boxers, I leaned down and began rubbing the outline and putting my mouth near him, breathing out hot air."Ohhh... Mikasa" he let out.

I reached out and slowly began to pull down his underwear, letting his erection spring free and almost hitting me in my face. He was so big, and pre cum was already dripping from his slit. I putt my hand on his thighs then I massaged them up and began stroking his cock. I had always known Eren was pretty big, but damn, he was much more well hung than I imagined. I increased my pace, hearing him begin to moan made something in me stir too. I got my face closer to his cock and ran my tongue from the base of his balls all the way to the tip, earning a cry from him.

I licked the head, tasting all the pre cum that was dripping out of him, then engulfed him into my mouth. This was my first time doing anything like this, so all I really knew was not to use my teeth and whatever else the other girls taught me. I moved my head back and forth, trying to get all of him into my mouth, but he was just so huge. I quicked my pace again and he started twitching in my mouth. I started licking the head and stroking it, but then he pulled me completely off him. He laid me down and started feverishly kissing me again. His body was completely on top of me and his fingers were inside of me, stretching me out. I continued to stroke his cock and feel him grow even bigger.

"Can I... put it inside?" He questioned between kisses. I nodded slowly and he started positioning himself over me. I wrapped my legs around his back and began to feel him slide into me. If I thought he was big then, I sure as hell felt how big he was now. Once he was all the way inside of me, it took me a moment to adjust. After a little while of heavy panting, I quietly said, "You can move." 

He slowly began pushing in and out of me, letting me get adjusted even more. He brought one hand up to my chest and began massaging my boobs again. I was moaning and screaming out his name, and he began to move even faster as he pounded into me.  I felt my self getting close, so I started kissing Eren again, kissing his collarbones and chest, biting down when he went in really hard. Quicky, I felt myself go over the edge and feel the white hot feeling inside of my stomach. It didn't take much longer for him to cum, and I felt him spill the slimy liquid into me, screaming out my name and decreasing his pace. Finally he fell on top of me and we both tried to catch our breath from our orgasm.

His hand started gently caressing my face, and I looked away from the celling and into his eyes. We were exhausted, from sex, from fighting, from life. It showed. We exchanged gentle and light kisses all over, pecking and soothing each other. Eventually, he pulled out of me and we laid facing each other with our bodies intertwined. We never broke eye contact or lost touch with one another, we were just silent and enjoying the momentary freedom of reality. We feel asleep that way without even realizing it, and once the sun shined into his room the next morning, I quietly crept out.

After I got dressed and walked down the hall, I went back to my room to get ready to face the reality of the day.

Whatever else happens, at least me and Eren had last night.

 

 

 


End file.
